Shinobu Sengoku/Relationships
1st Year Students Hajime Shino : Hinata Aoi :As the twin brother of Yuta, Shinobu cannot tell the two apart. Midori Takamine :Member of the same unit, RYUSEITAI. The two are on good terms, as Midori has referred to Shinobu as his "Shy companion", however he seemed to have gotten depressed after Shinobu started making more friends. Mitsuru Tenma :Friends with him. Sora Harukawa : Tetora Nagumo :Member of the same unit, RYUSEITAI. Shinobu finds Tetora to be a reliable person. Tomoya Mashiro : Tori Himemiya : Tsukasa Suou : Yuta Aoi :Finally becoming friends in Crash Course, Yuta and Shinobu have shared a close relationship since then. Initially, Yuta had stated that he had always wanted to get to know Shinobu, but never really found a chance to, due to Shinobu's shy personality. Since then, the two have gotten close enough to the point where Shinobu was willing to become Yuta's shield, when Souma wanted to prove that his katana would indeed cause no harm. 2nd Year Students Adonis Otogari : Anzu :Despite Shinobu's shyness, he latches onto Anzu quite easily. He proudly refers to her with extravagant titles like his Goddess/Archangel and states he respects her as much as he does Mao. :Anzu's attitude towards Shinobu seems to be a mix of cold and sweet. She would look at him weirdly when he brandished his ninja techniques and ignore his eager offers to help her, but she would also go along with his ninja activities (she's often seen using the wall camouflage technique he learned from Shinobu, like in Starry Night Festival or Mao's substories) and pat his head when he's being helpful or adorable. Arashi Narukami : Hokuto Hidaka : Koga Oogami : Makoto Yuuki :Fellow member of the Broadcasting Committee. Mao Isara :As the one who kept the Ninja Association from disbanding, Shinobu holds Mao in high regards, equal to that of Anzu. In Yumenosaki Youth Radio , it's mentioned that he visits Mao's home often during break days. : :In Orihime and Hikoboshi, Shinobu states many times his faith and admiration for Mao, and tells the story of how Mao helped him form the Ninja Association. Shinobu considers Mao a role model, and Mao in turn says that he wishes he had a younger brother like Shinobu. Mika Kagehira : Natsume Sakasaki : Ritsu Sakuma : Souma Kanzaki :During Tanabata Festival, Souma revealed that he was starting to get along with Shinobu. Shinobu has taught him the "Ninja Run", which he has been starting to use. Subaru Akehoshi : Yuzuru Fushimi : 3rd Year Students Chiaki Morisawa :Leader of his unit, RYUSEITAI. Compared to the other first years in RYUSEITAI, Shinobu does not seem to be as bothered by Chiaki's hot blooded-ness. Eichi Tenshouin :Part of his temporary unit during Starry Night Festival. Izumi Sena : Kanata Shinkai :Member of the same unit, RYUSEITAI. Shinobu finds Kanata to be quite hard to understand. Kaoru Hakaze : Keito Hasumi :Shinobu seems to be intimidated by Keito to the point of stammering around him. However, in Scroll of the Elements, Shinobu butts into a conversation between Keito and Chiaki when Keito mentions an affection towards ninjas. Shinobu eagerly asks Keito if he also likes ninjas, to which Keito responds, "There is not a boy who dislikes ninjas and dinosaurs." Keito then goes on to tell Shinobu that he plans to include the Ninja Association in the records of the event between Akatsuki and RYUSEITAI so that next year, Shinobu will have a better chance at recruiting new members and raising the status of his club. He tells Shinobu to continue working hard, and Shinobu responds with elation. Kuro Kiryu : Leo Tsukinaga : Nazuna Nito :Chairman of the Broadcasting Committee. Like the rest of his juniors, Nazuna cares for Shinobu and often helps him during the Broadcasting Committee announcements. Rei Sakuma : Shu Itsuki : Tsumugi Aoba : Wataru Hibiki : Faculty Akiomi Kunugi : Jin Sagami : Other Sources Category:Relationships